


Luminous

by Bakuras



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuras/pseuds/Bakuras
Summary: Munasaka Breath of the Wild AU.Sakakura is a Rito warrior who nearly dies attempting to down Vah Medoh.  Sent to Zora's Domain to be healed, he's approached by Munakata - a Zora whose only goal is to destroy the Beasts for good and stop their threat forever.





	Luminous

Rito feathers are thick and dense, and soft like down to shield against the fierce, relentless cold of the surrounding region.  The golden eagle Sakakura was arguably the best equipped to deal with it, with rubies braided into his crest and a coat made of course black lynel mane, dyed from a silver deep within the Hebra mountains.  But up here, even he found it hard not to let his wings go stiff. 

Vah Medoh’s domain.

The plan was simple - lure the beast over the mountains and down it.  No casualties beyond a few bokoblins and maybe a horse or two. 

No more waiting for a knight to awaken from an endless slumber.  No more reassuring the fledgelings that the beast wouldn’t strike them or their families at night.  No more. 

Vah Medoh would fall.  Today. 

Five Rito fell into formation behind Sakakura.  Ikue, a magpie, and Sakakura’s second-in command, flew up to his flank. 

“Sir!  Bomb arrows are functional and ready!  Permission to get her attention?”

“ _ Its _ attention, Ikue.”  Sakakura warned.  _ “Her _ implies that it’s alive.”

“...Yes, sir.”

After expertly loading his own bomb arrows into his bow with his talons, Sakakura tilted his wings, shooting upward with the draft and parting from the rest of the group.  “Permission granted.” He shouted. “Get it over Hebra.”

The five Rito soared to Medoh’s head, keeping careful distance.  Medoh didn’t seem to react - it  _ wouldn’t _ , as it wasn’t  _ alive _ \- but Sakakura could see its propellers shifting their rhythm.

The groan of the ancient machine as it banked told him that his plan was working.  

“Barrier’s going up!  Watch the cannons!” Sakakura barked from above, diving ten feet to avoid a blast himself.  Just as he predicted, the pale red shield flickered to envelop the divine beast.

Getting Medoh over Hebra didn’t take long.  But the exhaustion from constantly dodging its cannons combined with the now below-freezing temperatures meant that time wasn’t on their side, regardless.  Not that Sakakura wasn’t ready to die - but not before bringing the beast down with him. 

“We’re clear!  Take those cannons out!” 

The five Rito fanned out in a perfectly rehearsed maneuver as Sakakura caught another updraft and positioned himself above it.  Two at the head, one at each wingtip, and one at the tail. Sakakura paid no attention to the actual movements of his team - his eye was fixed on the propeller.  His talon poised to hand his bow off to his wings the moment the barrier gave. 

The bow - taken from the same silver Lynel whose fur lined Sakakura’s coat - held five arrows.  Five arrows strapped with active bombs that could crumble rock. And Sakakura - a shot almost as skilled as Revali himself, could reload all five _ three times _ before he needed to catch the updraft again.  

Fifteen bombs in the span of seven seconds.  

…

The red hadn’t cleared for more than a blink when Sakakura took his bow in his wings.

Five arrows.  Five bombs. Reload.  

A second round of five before the first even hit the propeller. 

And then…

...A red beam.  A realization. 

A cannon damaged enough to disable the shield, but capable of firing a deadly blast nonetheless.

...And a Rito with no less than five small bombs in his bow.  

“SIR!  LOOK -”

The red beam gave way to a white blast.  The bombs detonated all at once. 

Ikue dove as the golden eagle fell from the sky.  


End file.
